


Saints in Cyberspace

by Darkwolves602



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss visits her hacker in residence and is drawn into a Virtual Reality World which (For legal reasons) bears absolutely no resemblance to any copyrighted Fantasy Adventure, Zombie Survival or Space Opera franchises inhabited by people they recognise in a similar theme to that of a popular childrens book from the turn of the last century. Perish the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hacker of my Heart

As always the dark grey clouds hung drearily over the city of Steelport. Mixed with the fumes of the many still operating factories even the cool afternoon air was thick with a hint of the fast depleting industry. 

Brianna Dark, known only to the outside world as leader of the Stilwater street gang turned national franchise known as the Third Street Saints, power slid her modified Temptress sports car in tranquil Saints purple to a stop outside the building. She stepped out into the deserted street; the long tail of her jet black jacket trailing naturally behind her well toned legs was matched with accompanying combat boots and pants as well as a form fitting corset in dark Saints purple. The dark black tattoo of entwined serpents encircled her deep blue eyes, her long brown hair held neatly in place in an Asian style bun by two black hair pins.

Brianna walked casually towards the main shutter of the warehouse complex, clanging her gloved fist against the thin metal door. “Hey Kinzie, are you in there?” No response. Considering the former FBI agent and career arch nemesis of the Deckers was also a total shut in it surprised her when she did not get an answer. She tried again, louder. “Hey Kinzie-”

Her second attempt did finally elicit a response, just not one she would have expected. Out of the wall alongside the door emerged a bright red glowing orb in the centre of a computer panel. “Please state your passcode”

“What the fuck is this thing?” Brianna replied boldly.

“That is incorrect” an arm emerged from the wall, the extension brandished a charged plasma cannon. Brianna reacted on instinct, drawing her STAG Viper Assault Rifle and aiming it into the centre of the computers glowing red optic. She had ‘secured’ the weapon from a STAG operative before making a few black market ‘modifications’ herself. “You have one more attempt before you are disintegrated”

“Kinzie” she called out to her friend. “Get this thing out of my face before I fucking blast it!”

“Passcode accepted” the large pale white shutter rolled open to reveal the interior of the warehouse within. “Welcome Saints member”

Brianna stepped inside of the warehouse, the shutter door rolling down into place behind her. Despite having been occupied by Kinzie as her as her personal sanctuary for several weeks now the warehouse still managed to maintain its cold and dank ambiance. The Saints leader dared to venture deeper into the building; she found the Saints computer and hacking expert rolling on her wheeled office chair between several workstations spread across the far wall of the spacious room in the deepest corner of the building, illuminated only the array of monitors dominating the far wall.

“Sorry about the door” Kinzie didn’t even glance up from the monitor in front of her. “There are still a few bugs to work out in the IFF and facial recognition software”

“Why aren’t you-” Brianna looked past her at the array of monitors and noticed a streaming camera feed of her own stunned face staring back at her presumably emanating from the concealed security camera atop the monolith of monitors. “Kinzie, do you mind?”

“Oh, sorry” Kinzie deactivated one of the main monitors, swivelling around on her chair to face her visitor. “So what’s up boss?”

“I just wanted to see what you’re up too now that the Deckers have been kicked out of Steelport and you’ve got all of Cyberspace to yourself”

“I’ve been keeping busy, trying to assimilate myself into more normal society”

Brianna indicated the hackers’ sanctuary with a wave of her arms. “Does that mean you’ll finally get out of this dank hole and go more than five blocks away?”

“I’m not that normal. Besides I’m not going out there, there’s far too much crime out there” Kinzie smiled through her cherry red lips. “However my new attempts to master social etiquette means that I should offer you a hot beverage”

Brianna collapsed unceremoniously into the only spare seat in the room, bracing her feet on one of the many boxes scattered across the room. “I’d rather have a beer if you’ve got one”

Kinzie rolled across the room on her chair, burying her nose into the fridge she had placed in the corner of the room. “Closest thing I’ve got to that is Saints Flow energy drink” Kinzie held out a large purple soda can in each hand, quickly throwing the spare drink to Brianna.

Brianna popped the cap and took a first sip. “You realize this is mostly made of what they throw out at the Nuclear Plant coloured purple right?”

“Oh yeah” Kinzie finished her first gulp. “But it helps keep me awake so I buy it by the crate” Kinzie indicated the rear of the warehouse with a turn of her head, piled up in the back of the warehouse were several packing crates inscribed with the glowing purple insignia of the Saints.

Brianna glanced around the remainder of the room. “Speaking of which I don’t see a bed around here”

“Sleep is forbidden” Kinzie snapped sharply, a fire burning in her eyes. “That’s when they get you. I should know, I was FBI, I practically ordered most of them”

“So besides ordering night time ‘meetings’ what exactly do you do in here all day?”

“You mean when I’m not hacking the secure databases of national criminals?” Kinzie took another swig of her drink. “I’ve really gotten into Angels Boulevard III for the XCUBE 720”

At this point Kinzie might as well have been speaking some new alien language for all the good it meant. “What?”

“It’s a video game, you run around a city fighting gangs with plasma guns and a rocket launcher which shoots mind controlling squids”

Brianna sniggered beneath her breath. “That sounds utterly ridiculous”

“It is, but it’s fun. They wouldn’t have been able to make three of them if it wasn’t fun”

Brianna finished her drink and discarded the empty can aside into an unimportant corner of the room, rising to her feet she began to idly saunter around the dark room. “You really need to lighten up, Kinzie. Go out and have some fun, get wasted, get laid even”

“Oh don’t worry” Kinzie smiled devilishly. “I’ve got plenty of electronics to handle that too”

“Yeah, we’ve seriously got to talk about that”

“Why?”

“It’s not the same”

“How is it not the same?” Kinzie pondered. “You stick something in, it moves about a bit and then it’s over. At least the tech doesn’t spend the time afterwards asking ‘What it all means?’”

“Yeah” Kinzie looked up to face her companion, noticing the small piece of electronics coated in saints purple clasped in their palm. “But you can’t really expect this thing to give you a real pound-”

“Hey, put that down!” Kinzie leapt from her chair, charging forward she stopped a foot short of her visitor, her hand held at arm’s length in abject fear. “It is a very sensitive piece of scientific equipment”

Brianna stared back with a cocked eye. “It’s a vibrator”

“It’s not just a vibrator” she could hear the poison seeping into Kinzies voice. “I spent the better part of my teenage years building that, it’s tailored specifically to my-”

“Yeah” Brianna quickly intercepted her words before she could finish. “I don’t want to know”

“Come on” Kinzie scurried forward, her hands lunging for her item held just beyond her reach, as she struck the other woman’s chest the taller woman raised it at arm’s length high above her head. “Give it back” Kinzies voice descended into the piercing wail born through years of school life.

Brianna pondered the idea of simply returning the item, but suddenly a devious thought entered her mind. “Give me a kiss and I’ll give it back”

“You’re evil you know that”

“I’m not evil” Brianna smiled sinisterly. “I’m just a sweet girl who likes playing with anti-tank rockets”


	2. Kinzies Creed

Kinzie released her held breath in a strained huff of dismissal, she knew had to concede in this instance. “Alright” Kinzie wrapped her arms tightly around Brianna’s shoulders. “Come here you”

Kinzie leant forward, their difference in height forcing Kinzie to lift herself up onto the tips of her toes slightly to allow their lips to finally touch in a brief caress, Kinzie and Briannas lips caressed in a warm embrace as though the two halves had been formed with eachother in mind. Kinzie quickly realised that the fiery passion and determination in which the boss lead her gang extended into her mastery of the romance, her agile tongue duelling with the intruder in a determined effort to gain the upper hand. Brianna quickly realised that her foe was not as much the defenceless virgin as she may have appeared at first glance; this revelation merely strengthened her resolve and would inevitably see a greater victory upon finally claiming her prize. Kinzie clasped her hands across Briannas burning red cheeks, feeling the heat of the exchange pulsating across her skin.

The tenuous embrace finally ceased, so their eyes could stare into one another’s and see the truth in eachothers hearts. A warm smile formed across Kinzies lips. “So are you goanna give it back?” Kinzie said it more as a statement than a question.

Brianna had to concede in this instance. “Alright” Brianna held her the item out as an offering for Kinzie to take. However just as Kinzies fingers caressed the soft plastic Brianna suddenly pulled her hand tightly against her chest, yanking her prize firmly out of reach. “But you have to catch me first”

Without warning Brianna suddenly leapt into movement like a predator leaping upon their prey, slipping around Kinzie like an agile feline she was already past her and out into the corridor before Kinzie could even turn her gaze to follow her. “Why you little-” Kinzie did not allow her surprise to hamper her any longer, quickly leaping into hot pursuit of her companion she burst out into the corridor after her. Although having spent the majority of her years in front of a computer screen she could still be pretty spritely when the mood overcame her, which Brianna was quickly realizing as by the end of the corridor Kinzie had already closed the divide between them to within a few feet.

The two of them emerged out into the main warehouse complex, the vast empty room offering an elegant playground for their games. Brianna, eager to swiftly regain her extended lead over her pursuer, slid herself down the railing which lead into the main warehouse itself, breaking into a fast run at the base of the stairs. Kinzie quickly scrambled down the staircase in pursuit, leaping off of the final step in an effort to close the gap.

Brianna charged ahead, circling around a collection of rusted oil drums she emerged into the other side of the warehouse with Kinzie still fast on her heels. Ducking behind a large pillar Brianna held herself to the far side of the obstacle; any of Kinzies attempts to quickly duck around were quickly matched by the equally agile Brianna. The fast chase had quickly descended into an endless stalemate as each attempted to slip around the pillar only to have them slip beyond their grasp.

The exchange was only broken when Kinzie leapt to the left, only for Brianna to dash sharply to the right and out of range of her grasp. Brianna leapt on top of the shipping crate at the edge of the warehouse, using it as a launch point she leapt over the railing back up onto the second floor catwalk leading back towards the warehouse offices. Kinzie turned on her heel and charged up the staircase back towards her hidden Sanctuary. Kinzie turned on her heel and charged up the staircase to the second floor of the building.

Kinzie reached the next level and quickly charged down the corridor in pursuit of her friend and adversary. Brianna reached the end of the corridor and was forced to slow her pace as she turned towards Kinzies Sanctuary. This presented ample opportunity for Kinzie for in attempting to make the turn Brianna had left herself vulnerable as Kinzie charged full pelt into Brianna’s side, tackling her against the wall at the end of the corridor. Brianna resisted and thrashed against Kinzies hold but the determined techie proved the better combatant, her adrenaline fuelled rage and determination quickly overcoming her adversary. Throwing Brianna roughly to the floor of the Sanctuary Kinzie lunged on top of her and began to wrestle her larger opponent for her prize she so desired. Despite her superior strength Brianna could not overcome Kinzies superior stance and fiery determination; the girl swiftly pulling her prize from her hands she held the device aloft above her head like a victorious trophy of war.

“Alright” Brianna finally conceded, throwing her arms up in mock surrender in the face of her conqueror. “I give; you can have your boyfriend in a tube back” Kinzie revelled in her victory, feeling the warm afterglow of the adrenaline surging through her veins as the red mist of battle finally cleared from her eyes.

“Alright, you won” Brianna admitted. “What do you want to do now?”

Kinzie smiled down at her defeated opponent lying beneath her, a glint of deviance in her eyes. “This”

Kinzie leant forward and planted her lips against Briannas.


	3. Virtual Life

Kinzies lips pressed against Briannas, quickly stifling any mumbled attempt to resist. Despite her novel attempts at protest Brianna quickly felt herself becoming swept up in the moment and eagerly returning Kinzies embrace. Brianna could feel the scurrying fingers of her smaller partner descending down her front, the strands of her elegant corset unravelling.

“What the fuck?” Brianna asked as she felt the final tie of her corset was released.

Kinzie failed to reply. Her hands retreated for the briefest of moments, merely allowing her to pull her glasses from her eyes and unclasp the bun of her hair before her wandering fingers returned to her companions’ torso with renewed vigour. With almost childlike wonderment and curiosity she sought out the seam of her partner’s corset, slipping her hands betwixt the two separated halves of her gang leader’s elegant corset to feel the soft skin beneath. Having gained her entry point Kinzies hands swiftly caressed and touched at any patch of bare skin she could dare to reach. Her fingertips quickly became devious, ticklish shivers chasing up her spine at the touch of Kinzies fingers. The once proud and extrovert gang leader soon found herself at the whim of the self confessed societal outcast. While her prey was distracted Kinzie forced her partner back to press her ample buttocks against the corner of a crate of Saints Flow. Kinzies dexterous fingers unclasped the buckle of her jet black combat pants with minimal effort.

“Now how about we give this a try” a wry smile creasing her lips out of nowhere Kinzie suddenly produced a large dildo, Saints purple of course, its size overshadowing the length and girth of her forearm. “I call this one ‘The Admirals Daughter’, it feels great, and I’ve used it plenty so I should know” Kinzie teased the wide tip against the crotch of the black pants. “And I’m going to shove this right up your-”

_Ding dong_

The sound of the door alarm was accompanied by the thunderous roar of the warehouse shutters rolling open seemingly of their own accord. Kinzie was quick to her feet as she scrambled to the bank of monitor screens on the far side of the room. Her fingers a flurry on the keyboards the screens flashed in anticipation of the screen she was searching for. Her hands eventually fell silent upon the keyboard, her eyes locked upon a single screen amongst the flood of flashing lights and sounds assaulting her senses.

A trickster’s smile came to her lips. “We have company; it looks like someone else has come to play”

Neglecting to elaborate further Kinzie bolted from her seat and scrambled to the far edge of the entrance to her sanctuary. Brianna followed suit, fighting to keep her pants from descending around her legs. Brianna stared across at Kinzie, ‘What are we doing?’ she mouthed beneath her breath.

“ _Kinzie, are you here?_ ” the sound of approaching footsteps forced them both into silence. A shadow cast across the entrance in anticipation of an approaching-

Kinzie leapt out of cover and tackled the person the moment they dared to present them self. Brianna quickly followed behind her as the fray descended into a flail of limbs as each fought for dominance over their aggressors. In the end a clear victor emerged.

 

*****************************

 

“Well this escalated quickly” once their quarry had been secured both Kinzie and Brianna were quick to drag their them deeper into Kinzies sanctuary, securing their arms to the VR chair with some spare cabling Kinzie had around her Sanctuary.

“What should we do with her?” a devious glint entered Brianna’s eye, sending a cold shiver down Viola De Wynters spine.

“We could do her makeup” Kinzie mused.

“Not my face” Viola said flatly.

“Or we could style her hair” Kinzie thought aloud.

“Don’t touch my hair” Viola repeated her protest with ever growing fear seeping into her voice.

“Or we could re-style her wardrobe” Kinzie offered.

“Ok, you can go back to the face” Viola conceded.

Brianna shook her head dismissively, pinching the tip of her nose betwixt her finger tips as she watched the situation unfold. “Kinzie, why don’t we just fuck her?”

“Oh yeah” Kinzie remarked flatly. “We could do that”

“Why don’t you go high and I go low?” Brianna asked, a smile creasing her lips.

“Oh, sounds like fun” Kinzie said with a smile.

Kinzie stepped forward, climbing on top of Violas seated lap, her arms wrapping loosely around Violas shoulders. “Hello Viola” Kinzie smiled in an unsettlingly cheery tone.

“Hello Kinzie” Viola replied sheepishly with a cocked eye.

“Umm. What should I be doing?” Kinzie asked, breaking the stale silence which loomed between them as they each started serenely into each other’s eyes.

Brianna, ever busy undoing the clasp of Violas leather pants, begrudgingly raised herself to respond. “Just do something already”

Kinzie accepted her leaders order without question and finally settled upon her first course of action. “You can have a try sucking my boobs if you want”

Kinzie reached up to hold the zip between her fingers, trailing it down her front towards the nape of her stomach. Clasping the separate halves of her hoodie in her hands she whipped the two sides apart, revealing her voluptuous chest to Violas gawping eyes. Kinzie leant forward to press the valley of her cleavage into Violas face, muffling any attempt at protest as Viola reluctantly began to suckle at Kinzies nipple.

“You’re pretty good at this” Kinzie mused, caressing Violas hair like a mother cradling her child. “By the end of this we’ll know so much about each other, we’ll be like sisters”

Rapidly Viola bit down hard on Kinzies pert nipple, eliciting a sharp shriek of surprise drawing a sharp strike of Kinzies hand against the top of her head. “Hey, a girl needs to be gentle”

“Sorry, my fault” Brianna spoke up. “Things are getting saucy down here” Brianna buried her nose deeper between Violas legs, she could feel the woman’s thighs quivering and tightening around her as she climbed ever closer to the final embrace. Viola reached out to clasp for support, clutching the arms of the chair, a metallic click.

The room suddenly erupted in the gentle hum of whirring motors. “What is that?” Viola asked.

The three women begrudgingly ceased their shared copulation as they watched their chair begin to spark and whirr with flashes of light. “Oh, son of a bitc-”


	4. Fantasy Adventure

“ _Wake up_ ” a voice called out to her. “ _Wake up_ ” she repeated. “ _Hey, wake up numb nuts!_ ”

Brianna begrudgingly awoke from her slumber. She saw something fluttering above her, floating on silver wings. She recognised a face. “Viola?”

Her vision began to clear. She saw herself lying in a field of bright green grass, a stark comparison to the smog filled urban jungle she had left behind her. She looked down to see that her black leather and purple corset had been replaced with loose white cotton top, flowing white skirt, pants and pumps emblazoned with fiery red trim. Across her shoulders was draped a long flowing cloak which pooled on the ground.

“What happened to you?” Brianna asked.

“Yeah” Viola said with crossed arms. “I’m a freaking pixie” the woman who had once served as the right hand of the most powerful French _(Sorry, Belgian)_ gangster in Steelport was now dressed in a snow white dress with long elegant wings emerging from her back. The main difference being that now she had been reduced to roughly 2ft tall. “How much do you want to bet this is Kinzies doing, I think she’s still annoyed about the breast thing”

While Brianna’s mind wandered and her body began to drift forward beneath the hem of-

“And stop trying to look up my skirt!” Viola screeched as she fluttered out of range of her partners gaze.

“Hmm” Brianna mused. “So the carpet does match the curtains” Her curiosity now sated Brianna returned to the matter at hand. “So where are we anyway?”

“Not a clue” Viola replied swiftly.

“And how are we supposed to get out of here?”

“I haven’t the foggiest” Viola replied flatly.

“You’re just a little ray of sunshine aren’t you” Brianna said.

Brianna knelt down next to a garden of sun gold flowers growing in the shade of a grand oak tree. As her fingers caressed what she saw as the outer petals instead they passed seamlessly through them in a flurry of shattered light crystals. “What the hell is this-?”

“ _Welcome_ ” Violas voice withdrew from her study. “ _To ‘Lore of Kinzcraft’”_ Viola said with a voice laced with robotic monotone. _“Lore of Kinzcraft is an open world role playing game set in the realm of-_ ”

“Viola, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“That wasn’t me” Viola replied to the barbed accusation. “We’re in some kind of fantasy game Kinzie made up. I was speaking to you as your guide within the game”

“So if you’re being controlled by something else how do I know if I’m speaking to the real you or not?” Brianna asked.

Viola blinked. “Somehow you’ve just stumbled upon one of the greatest philosophical debates of history which has baffled academics for gener-”

“Well it must be the real you then” Brianna said reassuredly. “You’re the only one who would really think I knew what the fuck I was on about”

“And in that moment you lost it again” Viola said.

“We need to find Kinzie” Brianna said. “She’ll know how to get us out of here”

“Well these simulations are usually controlled from the outside by an operator, and if we’re both in her...” the shuddering realisation suddenly dawned upon her. “Oh god! What if Kinzies outside and she’s- if she’s done anything to my hair I will rip out her stupid dildo and shove it down her throat”

“You know I think she might actually enjoy that” Brianna giggled. “But Kinzie was in the VR chair too. If we made it here chances are Kinzies in here too, meaning that if we want to get out of here we have to finish whatever simulation Kinzies cooked up”

“Correct” Viola replied. “Now as I was saying. _Before you lay three tasks which you must face to win the game and set us free of this cheery hellhole. Each task you complete shall bring you ever closer to rescuing, ugh, ‘The most magnificent and beautiful princess Kinzie, loved by all she knows and knows all she loves_ ”

“Oh, and you’ll need this” Viola clapped her open hands together, slowly drawing the two halves apart the full length of a silver longsword emerged in a shower of golden light. “A sword capable of striking down all evils you face on your quest”

Brianna accepted the weapon with a cocked eye. “You sure I can’t get a gun or a dildo bat?”

“Fantasy game, remember”

“Well I’m sure someone will mod it in eventually”

“So now you are ready to set out upon your quest to save the realm” Beat. “Would you like to hear that again?”

“What do you think?”

“Accepting vague response as yes, Welcome to World of-”

“Screw you” Brianna said flatly. Sheathing her sword at her belt she started her way down the road.

 

*****************************

 

“Your first trial is the bridge guarded by a vicious troll guarding the bridge”

Brianna came to a stop in the road. “I’m guessing that’s the bridge” she remarked. Ahead lay a small stone bridge spanning an idyllic, knee high stream. She approached with genre savvy caution. “But where’s the-”

“ _Oh, a lady adventurer_ ” a snide voice belonging to a stunted creature with a dull blue waistcoat and pointy red hat emerged from beneath the shadow of the bridge. “May I direct you to the nearest kitchen?”

“Mat Miller?” Brianna asked with cocked eye.

“Kinzie” Viola said flatly.

“Oh nice outfit fairy lady” he soon turned his gaze to Viola. “Stand on a street corner and you might make actually some cash”

“This must be the troll we were warned about” Viola said.

“No, he can’t be a real troll” Brianna said. “He’s got several two syllable words in the right order”

“Ha, ha, you’re funny” Mat laughed. “But looks aren’t everything”

“Why you little” Brianna swiftly drew her blade from its sheath and lashed out at the offending troll. With equal speed he simply stepped aside and dodged the attack with clear self satisfaction.

“Was that supposed to hurt? Cause I’m pretty sure the doctor slapped me harder on the arse when I came launching out of my mum’s cunt. Mind you I did make quite a mess on my way out”

“I’d slap you too but that would technically be animal abuse” Viola added.

“Why don’t you go play in traffic” Mat said flatly.

“How in the hell do I shut this thing up?”

“Do not forget that we must first defeat him to cross the bridge” Viola interjected.

“And exactly how are we supposed to defeat something this annoying?”

“If you’ve got a problem with my bridge guarding policy write it on a note, fold it up, put it in an envelope and shove it up your arse!” Matt said.

“Well they say that the greatest defeat an enemy can endure is to be ignored” Viola suggested.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding”

“And I suppose that you’ve got a better idea” Viola said.

Brianna grumbled beneath her breath. “Alright” Brianna and Veronica quickly turned their backs to their enemy together.

“Aw, do you have to leave so soon” Matt asked. “I just got done poisoning the tea” despite the insult the two refused to acknowledge him. “You know from this angle your arses look even bigger, I didn’t even think that was possible!” still they continued to resist the urge to retaliate. “How about some poetry? Roses are red, violets are blue. I’ve got five fingers, middle one’s for you!” yet despite his best effects to coax a response they continued to fall on death ears. It seems a limit had finally been reached. “Here” reaching into the pocket of his waistcoat he removed a pointed object and cast it at the feet of the one who had trifled with him. “Take this and finish yourself off you frigid cunts”

With his final word said he returned under his bridge in resignation. Brianna reached down to retrieve the item cast aside. “What’s this for?”

“That is a Unicorn Horn” Viola interjected. “It has many valuable uses in this world, it can be used to augment weapons, you can poke yourself in the eye, it is a rare alchemy ingredient, you may use it to administer self pleasure-”

“Wait, what was that last one?” Brianna asked.

“Alchemy ingredient?” Viola asked.

“No, self pleasure?”

“Yes, I believe that is one of its many uses” Viola said flatly.

“How is that even...?” the realisation once again dawned upon her. “Of course, Kinzie”

 

*****************************

 

“The second task you must face is the riddle of the Gatekeeper” Viola said as they continued down the road.

On the cusp of the horizon they saw a creature sat atop a high rock at the opening to a mountainous impasse. As they drew closer the outline began to resolve into a familiar identity.

“Hey, it’s Oleg” Brianna called out in greeting to her old friend.

“I get it” Viola interjected. “Kinzie based the characters in the game on real people she knows. It’s like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz”

“Yeah, I never saw that” Brianna said. “Unless you count ‘ _Dorothy Does Oz_ ’”

“Clearly we live in completely different circles”

Oleg, dressed in the flowing white robes usually preferred by frat boys parodying the great statesmen of Greece and Rome, glanced up for a brief moment before wordlessly returning to his stone tablet. “Note to self” he whispered beneath his breath as he scrawled a note on his tablet. “Hire smarter troll” toga clad Oleg wordlessly returned to his tablet as silence lingered between them.

“We’d like to get past” Brianna said.

“And why is it that you wish to pass?” Oleg asked in reply.

“Is that one of the riddles?” Brianna asked.

“No” Oleg replied flatly. “I was merely engaging in idle conversation as is my solemn duty as custodian of this impasse. Now please pray tell me as to the nature of your inquiry which at present has and continues to seclude me from my current studies”

“Huh?”

Oleg sighed mournfully. “If you truly wish to pass you must solve three of my riddles. First, is the riddle of Water. You have two jugs, one holds five units of water and the other holds three. How do you obtain four units of water?”

“Well there are two methods” Viola swiftly interjected.

Oleg turned to face her slowly. “One will suffice” Oleg said flatly.

“Begin by filling the five jug, empty the contents into the three jug and throw it away. Fill the remaining two units into the three jug. Refill the five jug and fill the three jug leaving four in the five jug”

“Very good” Oleg replied with the faintest hint of emotion.

“How in the hell did you know that?” Brianna asked.

“Masters Degree in Economics remember”

“Seriously, can’t we just get past?” Brianna persisted.

“Second riddle of the Heir” Oleg continued unhindered. “Although brothers and sisters I have none, this man’s father is my father’s son. Who-”

“He’s your son” Viola interrupted. “Next”

Oleg stared at her with a cocked eye. “Very well” Oleg glanced down at his tablet. “The final riddle is the riddle of the Night. Why, is a raven like a writing desk?”

“You’re talking shit Oleg!” Brianna finally reached the cusp of her patience. “Can you just let us get past?”

Oleg emitted a down cast sigh. “Very well, you may pass” Oleg reached into the fold of his robes and passed a small glowing ice crystal to Brianna. “You will also require this on your journey”

Brianna stepped past the guardian to continue on her way. “A word of advice” Oleg said, Brianna stopped in her step, and turning back she saw Oleg glance up from his tablet to ensure that the other was well beyond the sound of their voices. “Watch your back. The Princess is guarded by a fearsome dragon, it is in the moment that you face the beast those closest to you shall reveal their true intentions. You will require all that you have learnt on your journey to survive. 

“So, you’re saying I should watch out for ravens and desks?” Brianna asked with a wry smile.

Oleg’s expression showed that he was clearly un-amused as he returned his attentions to the tablet. “I anticipate your death to be soon, swift and most certainly not without intense pain”

 

****************************

 

The adventurer cusped the final step up the mound. Cresting the top of the hill she emerged in the scattered ruins of a once grand temple, the towering columns and ornate decorations reduced to a former shadow of their true selves.

At the far side of the temple she saw Kinzie dressed in flowing purple robes and hood laid at the far side on an altar. “There is Princess Kinzie” Viola said.

Brianna stepped cautiously forward. “Hey, Kinzie” she called out. “I’m here to save you, apparently” Brianna stopped in the centre of the wide square. “Now where’s this big beast I’m supposed to kill?”

“Oh yeah” Viola interjected. “That’s right” Violas eyes began to glow a deep shade of crimson. Her body began to writhe and move, her body becoming consumed in spontaneous up wash of flame and smoke. As the smoke began to clear her true form emerged, oily black scales, razor sharp claws and piercing red eyes. “I’m also a dragon”

Viola loomed over her victim, her wide wings fluttering in great gusts of air across the plateau. “Rawr and etc” Dragon Viola growled

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me” it was clear that the situation had shifted not necessarily to her advantage, it soon became apparent that there was only one course of action left to her. That, was to fucking leg it.

Running across the plateau she heard the crash and scrape of clawed feet across the stones behind her. She felt the heat of fiery breath at her heels, only just staying ahead of the beasts fierce attacks.

“ _Remember_ ” a voice whispered inside her head. “ _You need to remember_ ”

“Who the hell are you?” Brianna asked through gasping breaths.

“ _It’s me you useless tosspot!_ ” Matt’s voice resonated in her head.

“ _As it is, I am also present_ ” Oleg’s voice interjected.

“ _You better pick up the pace fatty_ ” Matt coaxed. “ _Miss a step and she’ll end scoffing down on your fat arse, tasty beasty nom nom’s. Lovely_ ”

“ _Concentrate_ ” Oleg’s voice returned. “ _You need to remember_ ”

“Are you too going to help me kill this thing or what?” Brianna demanded.

“ _Only as soon as you stop pissing around and take your balls out of your little pink purse you dousy twat!_ ”

“ _We cannot assist, only you will be able to defeat this creature_ ” Oleg said.

“Don’t give me that crap” Brianna yelled as she dodged another feral swipe of the creature’s claws. “Just tell me how to kill this thing already”

“ _Why?_ ” Matt asked. “ _I’m quite enjoying watching the show as it is_ ”

“Remember” the voice repeated in her mind.

Brianna’s mind flooded with images and voices too fast for her conscious mind to make any sense to her. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of calm wash over her which threatened to bring her to her knees. “I know what I have to do”

Brianna turned sharply on her heel, turning to face the creature pursuing her with unfaltering bravery. Dragon Viola opened her mouth, displaying the rows of sharp teeth and the smouldering embers of its slowly building breath of fire. Brianna saw her target and with a well practiced arm she pulled the ice crystal from her belt and tossed it into the creatures open mouth. Dragon Viola coughed as the frozen crystal lodged in her throat. The momentary distraction allowed Brianna the time to draw her sword from its sheath and the unicorn from her belt. Brianna pressed the artefact to the blade, her sword beginning to glow with a tranquil cream light.

The enchantment complete the sword now glowed brightly with a divine light. A bladed claw descended down on her like a swooping bird ready to tear their prey asunder. Brianna parried the beasts attack with the fine edge of her blade, disorientated she saw her enemy’s opening and leapt at the opportunity. Brianna climbed the beasts outstretched arm, lashing out her blade buried itself deeply into the creature’s chest. Twisting and wrenching the sword descended deeper with a flurry of deep red blood. The beast fell to the ground with a demonic howl, a final gasping wheeze slipping past her lips as the sword was withdrawn in a shower of blood.

Brianna stood over the body of her fallen enemy, panting with quivering breath as the adrenaline which had flooded her system quickly slipped away. Brianna cast her tainted weapon onto the floor beside her, stepping across the plateau she approached Princess Kinzie laying on the altar. Brianna knelt down beside the altar, her eyes passing across the flowing purple robes which draped across the elegant body of the princess.

Brianna drank in the sheer beauty of the figure laid out before her; she felt her heart beat faster as her voice caught in her throat. Brianna leant forward, she felt the waft of her warm breath which reassured her that she yet lived, held in slumbers sweet embrace. She knew the only thing which could wake her was loves tender kiss. Brianna leant in to touch her lips, eliciting a warm caress which quickly spread throughout her entire body. She felt herself becoming swept up in the moment of the embrace, her eyes fluttering closed as she surrendered herself to the world. She only felt herself unsettled by the forceful probe of an explorative tongue sneaking past her lips. As she attempted to separate she felt the press of another's hand keeping her in place.

When the kiss was finally broken she found herself peering down at the smiling face of Princess Kinzie. “Oh you saved me brave adventurer, how may I ever repay you for your brave and selfless act”

“ _Oh fucking Christ_ ” Matt interjected. “ _Please excuse me, I have some urgent business, there's a bucket I've got to be sick into_ ”

“ _I too shall take my leave and return to my custodial duties of my impasse_ ” Oleg said.  “ _Vade in pace_ ”

Brianna felt a sudden emptiness in her mind, accompanied by a welcome silence as two idiots no longer infested her every waking thought.

“Now” Princess Kinzie said with a wry smile. “I believe it is only fair that I reward my brave knight”

Kinzies fingers trailed up to the nape of her robes lingering enticingly at the seam of her cloak. “You have permission to remove the royal vestments” Kinzie said regally as she cooed Brianna.

Brianna stepped forward to hold Kinzies top in her hands, gently drawing the two sides apart, prepared to reveal the wondrous bounty benea-

A ripple cascaded through the world around them, sending a shiver cascading down her spine.

_Sequence 1 complete_

_Loading Sequence 2. Please standby_

“Oh no” Viola groaned. “Not this again, I refu-”


	5. Biohazard: K-Virus

_Hey...wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!_

A blunt knock to the head roused her from her sleep, waking up she saw Viola sitting across from her. Brianna glanced around to find herself sitting in the belly of a military transport, her and Viola dressed in Special Forces uniforms taken straight from the latest _Siren of Valour_ video game.

“Wake up” Viola said. “The briefings about to start”

Brianna looked across the interior of the dropship to the high definition screen mounted at the end of the troop bay. The insignia of Blacklight Security Forces, a shield with two crossed swords, rotated across the screen, beneath glowed the company’s maxim, _Once you go Blacklight, you’re not coming back_. The screen resolved into the view of a figure dressed in a black suit, his face concealed beneath a film of shadow. The Company Director.

“ _Hello Lieutenant_ ” the man’s voice synthesised into a cold metallic parody of the real thing. “ _We have a situation deemed to be of the highest priority_ ” Brianna felt the transport tip and move beneath their feet as he spoke. “ _You are currently en-route to Mongoose Bay, the site of a classified Blacklight testing facility located beneath the city_ ”

A holographic, display appeared between them detailing information about the city and the surrounding wetlands.

“ _Seven hours ago all contact with the facility was lost. Three hours later the communications blackout extended to the entire city and a state of emergency was declared. A reconnaissance team was dispatched to investigate; they have failed to report back and are assumed lost. Company forces have established a secure perimeter around the city to contain the situation; while we cannot ascertain the reason for the disturbance we must assume the worst. Your objective is to insert within the perimeter and extract a tier one asset, codenamed ‘Tea Cup’_ ”

“And what exactly is ‘Tea Cup’?” Brianna asked.

“ _That information is classified_ ” the Director flatly replied. “ _The Blacklight facility is located underneath an estate at the edge of the city suburbs; we believe the target is located in a saferoom in the centre of the main house. Without additional intelligence on the current situation we cannot risk announcing Tea Cup as your objective, therefore you are to land short and approach discretely on foot. Current status of the civilian population is unknown. If contact is made en-route to the objective challenge for identification and intentions, if this cannot be established assume hostility and incapacitate as necessary. I remind you that the objective remains a Tier One asset, the loss of which to the company would be absolute. The objective must clear the perimeter before 0600 local tomorrow_ ” a cold hand reached across to the control panel. “ _We will be in touch, Lieutenant_ ”

The briefing ended with the return of the emblem of the two crossed swords.

 

The Dropship idled above the deserted city streets, the aft hatch opening to allow the two operatives to rappel down. Brianna and Viola struck the ground with practiced elegance. The rappel lines were released and the transport swiftly retreated back towards the perimeter of the city.

“Funny how the flyboys always seem to be heading away from the fight while we’re stuck going towards it” Viola said.

“That’s the fun part” Brianna said. “Come on, I want to get out of this place before we get a computer virus” the two operatives began their trek into the city.

 

*******************************

 

“Let me ask you something” Brianna broke the silence.

“Do you have to?” Viola quipped.

“This Sim, it’s based off of people Kinzie knows, our guys. Why do we never say anything?”

“These aren’t the same people we know, they’re computer programmes based on their appearance. They might as well be strangers to us” Viola explained.

“But shouldn’t we at least say something?” Brianna asked.

“What’s the point?” Viola questioned. “At best you might get some weird looks, at worst your head may explode”

“Lovely” Brianna said.

The two operatives continued to walk through the streets until Viola dared to break the looming tension once again. “It’s too quiet”

“Cliché much?” Brianna remarked.

“Listen” Viola stopped in her step, listening to the slow breeze whisking past them. “Shouldn’t civil unrest be louder?” Viola asked. “There are no painted slogans, no banners, and no insignias”

“What are you on about? Look at this place, it’s completely trashed” Brianna gestured with open arms at the destruction strewn across the street, the burning cars and the shattered shop fronts.

“But where are the bodies” Viola noted the distinct lack of bodies or even blood of the people to suffer through whatever had befallen the city.

“You know what I think you’re getting a little over-”

A movement out of the corner of their eyes forced both of them both to alert, raising their assault rifles to face whatever dared emerge from the shadows. A form moved in the darkness.

“Friend or foe!” Viola challenged with booming voice and drawn weapon. No response. Viola tried again with greater forcefulness in her voice. “Friend or-”

“Hey, shithead!” Brianna stepped forward and fired her assault rifle into the air, enough to get the buggers attention.

“What the hell are-” Viola began to protest, the creature burst from the shadows, charging forward with bared teeth and a howling screech which drowned out her chastisement.

Brianna was the first to bring her weapon to bear, firing a single burst into the centre of her assailant’s chest. Despite a hit which would have stopped anyone the attacker continued unabated. Brianna fired again, another burst of fire was absorbed by the mass without a hindrance. The attacker threw himself at Brianna with his full weight, throwing her to the ground and casting her weapon beyond her reach. The rabid attacker snapped at her with gnawing teeth as Brianna fought to throw him off of her. Brianna reached up to punch the attacker across the jaw, the impact loosened his grip sufficiently to allow her to reach for the combat knife tied to her belt.

Brianna jammed the blade of her knife into the side of her attackers head, eliciting a low gurgle and soft rumble as the life drained from his body. The lifeless corpse fell limp atop Brianna, forcing her to roll the body off of her as she scrambled for her weapon. Brianna brought her assault rifle to bear should he dare to attack her again.

“Funny thing” Viola spoke up, having watched the unfolding proceedings she now loomed over her companion with a wry smile. “I was under the impression this was to be a covert operation”

“That was self-defence” Brianna agreed as she pulled herself to her feet. “You saw that crazy bastard, he came straight at me!”

Brianna cautiously stepped forward, from a distance the man appeared normal, apart from the combat knife buried in the side of his skull. As she drew closer she could see the array of cuts and scar which marked the length of his forearm. Brianna reached over to yank the blade free with a spurt of blood pooling beneath his head. As she moved to the side Brianna noticed the distinctive pattern of bite marks which covered his neck.

“Looks like he was attacked by some kind of animal” Viola said.

“Or he’s into some serious kink” Brianna pulled herself back to her feet. “Come on, we’re getting close to the estate”

 

*******************************

 

The high bars of the perimeter fence cast a deadly shadow across the ground. From the outside the estate appeared empty, long since abandoned by its overlords at the first hint of danger.

“So just remind me” Brianna said. “We’ve got to go in there to find something when we don’t know what it is, where it is, how we plan to move it or what it’s for”

“Sounds about right” Viola said.

Viola stepped forward to find the main gate thrown ajar, no sign or mark of what may have forced it open. Viola and Brianna stepped into the grounds of the estate; opening the door they were greeted into the lavish hall covered by a thin layer of dust and dirt.

“So where’s the target?” Brianna asked.

“Intelligence indicates ‘Tea Cup’ is located in a safe room on the deepest part of the estate” Viola said.

“So, let’s start poking around until we find it” Brianna charged forward up the grand staircase. “Better than just standing around-”

The crunch of creaking floor boards resounded through the building, drawing ever closer with every moment. Looking up to the peak of the staircase they saw the slow, lumbering form of a security robot emerging into view.

TARGET IDENTIFIED

“What the fuck is that?” Brianna barked.

TARGET DESIGNATED HOSTILE

The Minigun mounted to the robots right arm began rotating in anticipation.

ENGAGING

Brianna knew the situation had rapidly deteriorating. “Shit, shit, shit!”

Brianna ran down the staircase back towards Viola, the growing whirr of the robots primary weapon only driving her feet to greater levels of athletic performance unseen without the use of banned substances. The weapon discharged just as the two of them rounded the end of the of the staircase into an adjoining corridor, the up wash of splintered wood and masonry following quickly in their wake as they ran down the corridor to what they hoped would be safety.

“Why does a place this old even have security robots?” Brianna yelled over the approaching roar of the attacker at her heels.

“It’s all part of the deception” Viola said. “From the outside people just assume some old codger lives here and have no idea it’s actually a high security facility”

“Fantast-” the gunfire stopped. Brianna glanced back over her shoulder and saw the Mech bringing its secondary rocket launcher to bear. “Fuck!”

The rocket erupted from the robots arm in a flurry of smoke and displaced dust as it propelled itself towards its target.

Brianna and Viola charged towards the T-junction at the end of the corridor. Breaking left and right respectively the missile finally caught up with them, striking the wall in an explosion of shattered masonry. Out of the lingering cloud of dust and smoke came a single voice. “Viola, are you dead yet?”

Viola was already on her feet, back pressed against the wall as she peered around the corner to watch as the Mech drew closer. “I resent the implication of the ‘yet’ in that sentence”

Brianna pulled herself shakily to her feet, grasping her weapon in her hands, standing to the side. “So what do we do now?”

“Behind you!” Viola said. Brianna snapped around with weapon drawn in anticipation of another security robot coming up behind.

“What?” Brianna asked as she searched for the threatening target.

“The junction box” Viola pointed to the exposed box jutting from the wall. “Use it to stop the robot”

“And how the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“The robots control software is maintained in a central mainframe to prevent sabotage. If we can sever the wireless connection it will revert to its on-board subroutine and shut down until it receives a command override”

“Is that even true?”

“Have you got a better idea?” Viola asked with ever growing impatience.

Refusing to give her the satisfaction of an answer Brianna chose to act. Taking her weapon in hand she smashed the lock with the butt of her rifle, clawing her gloved fingers between the bent pieces of metal she prised it open with a jerk. Having finally forced the cabinet open she found herself confronted by an elaborate array of wires, connections and electrical components she couldn’t even begin to fathom the meaning of. “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

Violas response was accompanied by the growing rumble of the approaching guard robot. “You figure it out”

Brianna begrudgingly set to work, attempting to make sense of the seemingly endless collection of connections and wires as the sound of the guard robot grew louder with each approaching step. Giving up on the idea rather quickly she decided on a different tactic. Reaching to her belt she pulled a grenade, priming it she stuffed the device inside the junction box and slammed the door closed. “Fire in the hole!” was her only warning before the device detonated in a shower of smoke and broken metal fragments.

“What the hell are you doing-” Violas stark objection was muffled by the final crash of the robots foot against the floor as it moved into range of the junction. Its Minigun whirred to life, preparing to unleash hell at a range from which there was no escape. But just as the weapon was about to fire the robot suddenly lost all energy, slumping forwards with a mournful groan. Viola kept her weapon raised, unwilling to accept such fortuitous circumstance.

“There” Brianna clapped her hands together in triumph. “Sorted”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Viola asked.

“It worked didn’t it” Brianna clasped her gun in her hand, gesturing further down the corridor. “Come on, we’re nearly there”

 

*******************************

 

Brianna and Viola approached the large metal door lingering coldly at the end of the corridor; they hazarded a guess that this room held their target. Inspection for any panel or sign of access they found the entire surface unremarkable.

“How are we supposed to open it?” Viola asked.

Brianna stepped forward and banged her fist against the face of the door with a resounding bang.

“ _Password_ ” a computerised voice requested from the walls.

“We’re from the company” Viola said.

“ _Access denied_ ” the computerised voice replied.

“We have Director level authorisation. Code Black” Viola persisted.

“ _Access denied_ ” the computer repeated.

“Let us in you idiot!” Brianna interjected.

“ _Access granted_ ” the bulkhead door opened seemingly of its own accord, a gentle hiss emanating from within the room as the environment vented. Viola and Brianna stepped through the seam with weapons raised. Inside they found a darkened room, illuminated by the bank of computer screens at the far side attended by a hunched figure typing franticly at the controls.

“No, no, no why are you shutting down” the woman asked through quivering lips. The woman glanced back to address the trespassers. “Who are you?”

Viola and Brianna lowered their weapons. “We’re here to secure a Tier One asset”

She turned around to face them. “You mean they sent you two idiots to get me?” Kinzie said.

“Wait, you’re ‘Tea Cup’?” Brianna said.

“It doesn’t matter” Kinzie ignored Brianna’s question. “The entire system is shutting down; we’re losing power across the whole estate”

“Yeah” Brianna trailed off. “That may be something to do with that junction box I blew up-”

“What!” Kinzie snapped around, rising from her seat to face Brianna directly. “You fecking idiots, why would you do that?”

“Your robot attacked us” Brianna protested.

“Of course it did you total arseholes” Kinzie fell back down into her seat with an up throw of exasperated arms. “They were there to guard me” Kinzie clasped her nose between her fingers. “Without the security system there’s nothing left to hold back the infected” Kinzie reached over to strike a key on her keyboard, the image on the screen resolving into a CCTV view of the front gate where they had entered the estate. Through the breach in security marched creatures similar to the one they had met in the city, shambling into the grounds of the estate. “Now thanks to you two they will overrun this place within the hour”

“Well that’s just fucking great” Brianna felt her frustration reach its final limit, lashing out she was quick to put her fist through a random computer screen. “So can we get out?”

“More importantly can they get in?” Viola clarified.

“No, this room is secure. It maintains its own power, water and air supply” Kinzie turned back to Brianna. “But now that you idiots have shut off the security systems we can’t leave without being mauled by zombies”

“Fantastic” Brianna said. “I didn’t sign up to get torn limb from limb by some crazy fuckers, not at work anyway”

“Why do they want you?” Viola dared to ask.

“Don’t ask that. No doubt it’s an ‘I would tell you but then I have to shoot you deals’” Brianna laughed.

“No, sod that” Viola snapped. “We risked our lives getting here, now I want to know why they want you out of here so badly”

Kinzie pondered the request. “Very well, however you must realise that once I tell you the truth then you cannot forget it”

“Oh don’t start pulling that shit” Brianna said. “Just tell us already”

“As you wish” Kinzie turned back to access her computer, typing through layer upon layer of security she finally reached a folder marked with the company insignia carrying a warning of ‘TIER ONE CLASSIFIED’ information within. “The truth is, the K-Virus”

Kinzie opened the folder, an endless stream of data and reports streamed across the screen, finally culminating in a single chain of complex molecules Brianna couldn’t be arsed to understand.

“The K-virus is a biological weapon. It stimulates a signal from limbic lode via the nervous system to the pelvic region to cause dilation of the blood vessels. This is accompanied by a release of norepinephrine and dopamine neurotransmitters to stimulate the brains pleasure centres. The chemical may be distilled in liquid or gas form. Infection is transmitted through ingestion or contact with an infected subject. Symptoms generally manifest within minutes of infection and can include loss of higher brain functions, extreme paranoia, tendency towards excessive behaviour to the point of exclusion of all other thoughts, am I boring you yet?”

“So what you’re saying is that you were tasked with creating a weapon capable of stimulating the brains pleasure centre to the extent that the target is not only incapable of co-ordinated resistance but will also seek out and transmit said infection to other subjects, ensuring an exponential infection rate over time throughout the target area”

“I’m glad you understood I couldn’t get a bloody word” Brianna admitted.

“Essentially she has developed a weaponised aphrodisiac” Viola explained.

“So all those people out there were trying to fuck us?” Brianna asked.

“In a sense, yes” Kinzie replied coldly.

“What the fuck goes through your head that you would make something like this?” Brianna said.

“Science has no boundaries” Kinzie replied. “We see an avenue of research and we pursue it, no matter the consequences”

“Well right now I’m thinking we just walk outside and leave you to your ‘consequences’” Brianna argued.

“It doesn’t matter” Viola interjected. “If you’re the Tier One asset then we’ve got to get you out before daybreak. Pack your bags, we’re leaving”

“I’m not going” Kinzie snapped sharply.

Brianna said. “Look Princess, we don’t have time for this shit. If you’ve got some new lab experiment you’re working on-”

“No” Kinzie repeated more forcefully. “I’m not leaving without Oleg”

“What the hell is Oleg?” Viola asked.

“ _That would be I_ ” a voice emanated from the shadows. A figure emerged from the darkness, a fresh scar carved across the length of their face.

“He’s infected!” Viola snapped, drawing her pistol from pure instinct. She took aim-

“No!” Kinzie cried out, throwing herself between Oleg and Viola.

“Out of the way” Viola ordered, her weapon unwavering. “We don’t have time for this”

“The scratch happened hours ago” Kinzie was quick to jump to his defence. “He was in the lab with me when I dropped one of the vials near the test subject. The subject broke his restraints and attacked me, Oleg stepped between us. He protected me. The infection only takes a few seconds to take effect, Oleg displays no symptoms after all this time, and he’s not dangerous. If you want me, you have to take Oleg too”

“Higher ups only said she needed to be alive” Viola said, her aim unfaltering from her target. “They never specified they needed her with intact kneecaps”

“Man, you’re fucking cold, even by my standards” Brianna could feel a certain pang of admiration slip in her voice.

“Regardless, there’s no way we’re bringing that thing along”

“I would appreciate it if you would refer to me by name rather than the generalised moniker ‘thing’” Oleg insisted.

“You can talk?” Brianna asked. “But you’re infected?”

“Granted I maintain a general air of lucidity but even now I can feel the infection seeping through my veins. You have no concept of the burden I bear, knowing that my next conscious thought could very well be my last”

Kinzie turned to hug Oleg, burying her face in his chest. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault”

“Do not cry little mouse” Oleg’s large arms wrapped around Kinzies tiny frame. “I know my time in this mortal realm is fast approaching its inevitable conclusion. In my final hours I only wish to see my closest companion spirited to safety. Will you grant me this final wish?”

“Nice speech” Violas grip tightened on her pistol. “But you could turn on us at any time, we cannot risk it”

“If it comes to that” Kinzie wept through quivering lips. “I will do it myself”

A gaze passed between Brianna and Viola, a silent consensus reached between them. Viola loosened her grip and turned her weapon over in her hand, offering the grip to Kinzie. “As you wish” Kinzie reluctantly accepted the weapon. “But next time I won’t hesitate”

“Right” Viola inhaled sharply to clear her head. “I need to make a phone call”

 

 

“ _You’re through to Blacklight Operative support; please have a valid credit card ready_ ” the automated voice remained unnervingly cheery as always. “ _You will now be given a series of options. To request an ammunition drop, press one. To requisition a refuelling plane, press two. For queries involving a malevolent army of the Undead/Dragons/Demons/Clones/Werewolves/Vampires/Piers Morgan or other mythical creatures of lore, press three. For a request regarding the training and arming of a brigade of flying monkeys, commonly referred to as the R.A.F., press four._ _D’entendre ces options dans la langue de grenouille, appuyez sur cinq”_

“Come on” Viola groaned.

“ _To speak to an operator, press 9....6-3-4....7-2-0...3”_

<BEEP>

“ _Blacklight Operative Support, Dave speaking, how can I assist you today?_ ” the operator asked flatly.

Viola sighed with relief. “Operative Saints One on secure band Seven-Echo-Foxtrot, request immediate extraction-”

“ _Hold please_ ” he interrupted.

<BEEP>

_I need a hero. I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night. He’s gotta be strong and he’s gotta be fast and he’s gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a-_

<BEEP>

“ _This is Shelia; I’ll be helping with your extraction today. Please start by stating the location you wish to be extracted from_ ”

“Mongoose Bay, we have a tier-”

“ _I’m just going to have to put you on hold for a minute_ ”

“Wait-”

<BEEP>

_I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the morning light. He’s gotta be sure, and its gotta be soon and he’s gotta be larger than-_

<BEEP>

“ _Sorry about that_ ” Dave returned on to the conversation. “ _May I ask how you wish to be extracted today? We have a selection of watercraft and aerial transports to suit any pay grade. We also have a special this week; survive five H.A.L.O insertions and your next ones free_ ”

“Listen, this is an emergency” Viola interjected forcefully. “We need immediate extraction sent to the Blacklight facility at Mongoose Bay”

“ _I’m just going to have to check a few details, putting you back on hold for a moment_ ”

<BEEP>

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain, and the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach like a fire in the blood. Like a-_

<BEEP>

“ _Sorry_ ” Shelia returned. “ _Where did you say you wished to be extracted from?_ ”

“Blacklight facility, Mongoose bay” Viola said through gritted teeth. “Did I neglect to mention that this mission is comes from the Director himself and is paramount to the corporation’s continued existence?”

“Sorry miss, _I’m afraid I don’t see any facility listed in the vicinity of Mongoose Bay_ ”

“It’s a high security, classified facility. Of course it’s not going to be listed”

“ _Right, what did you say was the nature of your emergency?_ ” the operator asked.

“We’re being attacked by fucking zombies”

“ _Company guidelines request we refer to them as ‘life challenged individuals’_ ”

“No, I mean actual FUCKING zombies” Viola repeated.

“ _Excuse me, Blacklight Operations takes a dim view of prank calls; I’m terminating the call now_ ”

“No” Brianna interrupted over her own COM link. “Listen, we have a tier one asset and require immediate extraction”

“ _Oh, why didn’t you say so? We’ll have an aerial extraction team dispatched immediately, ETA five minutes_ ”

The communication ended.

“They’re sending extraction. We’ve got to get to the roof”

“You mean through all those zombies you idiots let loose around the estate?” Kinzie said.

“Would you prefer we just leave you here?” Brianna asked.

“Well considering I don’t even know how to fight-” Kinzie said.

“Do not fear, Little Mouse” Oleg stepped to stand behind Kinzie, placing his large hand on her shoulder. “I will endeavour to protect even with my own life if it means your survival” Kinzie held back a mournful sniff as she reached up to hold Olegs hand in hers.

“That’s it” Brianna hefted her assault rifle into her arms. “I have had it with all these mother fucking zombies in this mother fucking mansion” Brianna turned to her team. “Let’s get out of here”

 

*******************************

 

“Keep firing, keep firing” Viola fired another controlled burst of her assault rifle into the pack of zombies, keeping the horde at bay as the group scrambled up the staircase to turn onto the rooftop. While Viola kept them at bay Brianna prepared an explosive surprise. “Fire in the hole” Brianna pulled the pin from the grenade, throwing it through the opening she slammed the door shut behind her. The muffled explosion silenced any noises from the stairwell, offering a momentary respite for them to catch their breaths. Yet even in the silence the low grumble of the creatures gathering on the grounds all around them.

The looming hum of engines carried on the wind. Looking towards the horizon they could make out the sky blue glow of the drop ships engines against the black sky. The dropship swooped down like a bird of prey in-flight, turning on its axis the aircraft touched down atop of the estate rooftop. The shattering scream of the engines slowly whirred into silence. The loading ramp fell to strike the rooftop with a metallic clang. Several of the companies’ special operatives, Black Knights, charged down the loading ramp with weapons drawn and prepared. Dressed fully head to toe to jet black armour the soldiers cut an intimidating figure as they fanned out across the rooftop, their eyes concealed beneath all encompassing helmets.

A silhouette emerged at the top of the loading ramp, dressed in a sharp suit his face remained eclipsed beneath the shadow of the ships interior. They knew they were about to meet the director.

“Did you retrieve the package?” asked the Director.

Kinzie stepped forward, flanked on either side by Viola and Brianna. The Director saw Oleg behind them, without hesitation he drew a handgun from his jacket and fired. Viola and Brianna turned, the momentary lapse in concentration allowed them to be disarmed and pinned to the ground by the Black Knights.

“Oleg!” Kinzie cried. Falling to her knees she wept flowing tears over the body of her murdered friend, her fingers clutching at the stained fabric of his shirt. A hand pulled her away by the scruff of her lab coat, Kinzie struggled to resist, the barrel of a pistol buried into her neck silenced any attempt at protest.

“What the hell are you doing, Matt?” Viola was stunned.

Matt Miller stood to full height, his usually florescent blue attire replaced with a sombre business suit. “The board have decided to reassess our approach to the infection. One hour ago authorisation was issued to initiate Operation ‘C.O.O.A.A.L.Y.F.D’ (Cover Our Own Arses and Leave You for Dead)”

“Meaning?” Brianna asked.

“We leave you to the zombies and cover up any implication of our involvement”

“Fantastic” Brianna sighed.

“Fear not, we’ll ensure your families are compensated for your service to the company-”

A large arm wrapped around Matt’s neck pulling him tightly to Oleg’s chest, unable to break free of his hold. The group of Black Knights were quick to train their weapons on the reanimated giant. The sudden distraction allowed Viola and Brianna the moment necessary to break free of their captors and make a dash towards the Dropship, dragging Kinzie in tow.

“Oleg!” Kinzie cried his name. Viola pulled her roughly to her feet and dragged her up the ramp even as Kinzie continued to struggle in her arms. “Oleg!”

Oleg’s eyes met Kinzies across the divide. “You saved me Kinzie, for that I am grateful”

Matt struggled against his captor, to no avail. “Shoot him, shoot him now!” Matt ordered.

Oleg continued to back away, holding his hostage tightly to his chest, the Black Knights surrounding him with weapons raised. As he neared the edge of the rooftop a crying moan wafted up from the massed infected below as they sensed his approach.

“Take aim” the squad leader ordered, laser sights danced across Oleg’s forehead like a swarm of fireflies.

“You showed me kindness like no other has ever done before” Oleg said. “I wanted to make sure you found your safe haven, now I can be at peace”

“Fire!”

The assault rifles let fly with a barrage of bullets, Oleg fell back over the cusp of the rooftop, dragging the two of them into freefall towards the ground.

The loud crack of gunfire was the summons which brought the wrath of the undead breaking free of their hold, emerging from the stairwell onto the rooftop and charging forward to swarm across the soldiers. The Dropship lifted off of the rooftop and began its sharp ascent into the sky, leaving the company soldiers to their doomed fate.

 

In the cockpit, Viola and Brianna flying with Kinzie sitting silently in the rear of the cabin as the city was consumed in a flash of flame and light in their wake.

“Looks like we’re clear” Viola checked the technical display on the instrument panel.

“That’s what I’m talking about-” Brianna’s celebration appeared premature. Glancing down at her forearm she saw the distinctive mark of a wound, a clawed tear pierced through the sleeve to have drawn blood. She knew that would mean. “Oh shi-”

 

*******************************

 

Dr Kinzie Kensington paced idly around the laboratory, deaf to the hum of the computers and the work of the technicians working around them. Her finger swished across the surface of her data pad, her eyes scanning across the readout of information.

The creature stirred within the tank, drawing the gaze of the researcher for the briefest of moments. It was time to wake up. Kinzie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with the tip of her finger. Reaching into her lab coat pocket to retrieve her key card, swiping the card on the reader beside the computer terminal. The system chirped at her digital arrival, the screen resolving into a finger print scanner requesting her approval. Kinzie pressed her open palm to the scanner, the computer responded with an excited bleep as it gained authorisation to continue its task.

A low rumble carried through the laboratory as the stasis tank drained of its contents, the door to the tank whirring open to deposit its contents onto the tiled floor of the laboratory. Brianna emerged blinking from her suspended stasis, her hands vaguely grasping for purchase in a vague attempt to orient herself.

Dr. Kinzie accepted the white dressing gown offered by one of her technical staff, kneeling down she draped the light fabric over the woman’s shoulders in an effort to keep the harsh cold at bay. “How many fingers am I holding up?” Kinzie held up two fingers.

“Fingers?” Brianna blinked.

“Spell antidisestablishmentarianism” Kinzie continued regardless.

“Yeah, I’ve got two fingers for you too” Brianna grumbled.

“Subjects personality appears intact” Kinzie tapped at her datapad. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? <COUGH> like death warmed up”

Kinzie sighed defeatedly. “Typical, you return someone back to the living and all they do is gripe, frankly I thought being dead might have improved your mood”

“Wait, dead?” Brianna snapped back into reality.

“It’s none of your concern right now” Dr Kinzie helped lift her too her feet. “The research cannot be delayed any longer” Dr Kinzie tapped idly at her datapad.

Kinzie guided her patient through the laboratory towards the depths of the laboratory. “Wait; go back to the point about me being dead”

Brianna’s call for answers remained unheeded as she was herded into a side room by Kinzies hurried movements. Brianna found herself in a room which mimicked a smart hotel room, no doubt a luxury given only to the project lead. Kinzie cast her bemused specimen onto the wide double bed, Kinzie continued to pace around the room with her tablet in her hand.

“You do not realise how important you have become” Kinzie neglected to address Brianna directly, her gaze never leaving her tablet. “The infection touched you, changed you but not like the others” Kinzie shrugged her lab coat from her shoulders.

“So, what is Viola doing here?” Brianna asked, noticing Viola standing at the edge of the room.

“As my head of security she insisted on being present to ensure my safety” Kinzie said.

“Safety from what?” Brianna asked.

“From you” Kinzie reached up to unclip the first of her shirt buttons.

“What about me?” Brianna asked.

“Something about you becoming a rampant sex maniac” Kinzie released another of her shirt buttons, revealing” a tantalising hint of the purple lacy bra contained beneath.

“And you make that sound like a bad thing” Brianna purred.

“That depends on whether you consider potentially being torn limb from limb in a sex crazed fury a bad thing or not?” Kinzie released the final button of her top, revealing the smooth contours of her flat stomach.

“Well I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun finding ou-”

_Sequence 2 Complete_

“Oh not again” Brianna groaned. “Even the computer is cock blocking me”

_Loading sequence 3. Please standby_


End file.
